Result of Mandalore's death
by Talhiri
Summary: One shot chapter written ages ago - Revan's killed Mandalore and now she's having a well deserved break from the responsibilities of a war hero. What's cheeky Revan going to do now?


**Aftermath **

* * *

It was two hours after Revan had agreed to fight Mandalore in a duel, Malak seconding her if she had need of it. Revan snorted, the only way she'd have need of Malak to fight for her would to… but no, that would not come to pass. 

Revan reached into her hood and pushed it back down, letting it settle onto her shoulders like a curtain falling down …a death of black fabric, pooling around her. Revan laughed bitterly, she'd grown tired of all the ironic things she been forced to notice lately, it was getting on her nerves.

"Okay, Revi," she spoke out loud to herself, "back too work, you have to focus on your work if you want your plans to follow through."

Revan turned around and sat down at her desk and drummed her fingers on the desk for a minute lost in thought, staring blankly at the mirror for a time.

On a sudden impulse, she removed the mask, the mask that had become her face since she had met with Admiral Karath aboard the Recluse.

When the Admiral's aide had asked what she really looked like underneath the mask, whether she was a man or a woman, Revan had smiled – though he couldn't see it, and had merely told him to think whatever he wanted, because it didn't matter – she was going to win the war and that was the bottom line.

Revan suddenly looked into the mirror and pulled off the mask that covered her face, hiding it from the sunlight, from everything.

She had grown accustomed to it, so accustomed to it, that the soft light she had the room lit hurt her eyes somewhat and she was furiously rubbing them when the door whooshed open and Malak entered the room.

"Revan, are you all right?" Malak dropped the bundle he had been carrying onto the floor and rushed over to revan's side as she rubbed furiously at her eyes.

He immediately gripped her against him, protectively as he used the Force to close the door behind him. His eyes searched the ready room carefully, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"No, Malak, I'm fine…"

Revan looked up at her lover and sighed; "the light was a tad bright, that's all."

Malak scoffed at her and rocked her in his arms, "don't scare me like that, Rev – I don't know what would happen if I lost you!"

_"I know what would happen, Malak… especially if I lost you, ever…"_

Revan's whispered voice in his head, nearly caused him to jump up, but Malak managed to suppress the instinct, before doing so.

"Damnit, Revan! This isn't the time for games anymore – this is real!"

Malak felt helpless as he looked at his lover, his wife as she grinned at him, a dangerous smile on her face.

"Oh, I know that, Malak, I do…" Revan placed a finger on Malak's lips to shush him as she raised her arms to lock them behind his neck. "But," and she looked at him alluringly, "I am aware that we're alone and," she pushed the datapads off to one side of the table as Malak lifted her up in his arms, "we're very alone for a while yet…"

"Are we now?" Malak murmured, "what if something goes wrong with your-oh-so-precious projects, my dear?"

Revan smiled at her somewhat disillusioned husband "...then they'll deal with it, because right now, I am not to be disturbed."

And, Revan flicked a finger at the lights, turning them out completely, "now we can have some fun and quiet…"

Saul Karath paced the deck of the Recluse, in frustration. He had comm. the Apocalypse only to be told that the Lord Revan and Malak were busy and the crew had strict orders not to disturb the Lords on pain of death from the Lord Revan himself… or was Revan a woman?

Saul never knew what sex Revan was – with the big cloak and mask, it was impossible to tell. Even in public, it was damn near impossible – Revan never faltered, never showed any type of clues to allow him to figure it out.

Her original crew knew whether Revan was male or female. That single small party of Jedi, Revan had brought with her that very first couple of times, knew all right.

Oh, they still served the republic, but now that Revan and her Jedi force had taken over much of the positions in the fleet, Karath saw less and less of some of the people and they'd never tell, even when they were drunk.

"Sir…? Maybe you should go and take a rest while we wait for Lords Revan, and Malak to reply to our message?"

That would be Carth Onasi… Saul sighed as he stopped pacing and closed his eyes. The young man was right of course, Saul should stop pacing and try to relax but this war would never be won, if that's what they all did.

"No Lieutenant that will not be necessary..." Saul's reply came out sharply and he immediately regretted it, when he saw the look on the young man's face.

"Yes, Sir…" Carth Onasi braced stiffly, his face set in stone; "it was merely a suggestion, Sir. I'll leave you to your brooding, then." Carth turned stiffly and started to walk away and Saul grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"I'm sorry and I didn't mean like that, Carth; it's just that the war won't be won, if we sit back and wait." Saul grounded his teeth as he clenched his fist. "I can't deny, without Revan and the Jedi, Revan's brought we've survived more than we would have without them."

Saul growled and clenched his fist in annoyance, helplessness? "But with all of these supplies and soldiers joining our cause and Revan pushing the Mandalorians back, we shouldn't stop to rest."

"Yes sir…" Carth nodded and turned back to his station as he read his charts silently. Perhaps the Admiral was right, but then again, Jedi weren't to be trusted ever…

The End

* * *


End file.
